Wild Side
by RedPassion19
Summary: "I was alone in the room, but I knew I wouldn't be for long. My teeth tingled in anticipation. What would it be like? What would happen? I had never done this before..." [ClaireXLeon]


**Wild Side**

* * *

><p>I walked into an almost entirely empty room. The lights shone dimly. On the walls hung a variety of masks, the sort of thing one might wear for a masquerade party: colorful, decorative concealments that hid one's upper face while leaving the lips and chin exposed. I selected one off the wall, a black and blue mask, studded with iridescent stones. I put it on and waited.<p>

I was alone in the room, but I knew I wouldn't be for long. My teeth tingled in anticipation. What would it be like? What would happen?.

"Are you ready?" a soft voice asked from behind the door.

"Yes," I replied.

The door swung open. From the shadows emerged a beautiful woman, wearing a similar mask to mine. Her eyes glittered brilliantly beneath her fiery scarlet and golden mask. Her full, pink lips smiled seductively beneath the mask. The mask hid her identity, but not her obvious excitement or her beautiful body.

She wore only a simple, translucent robe, made of a fine, thin material. Two hard peaks poked through her chest, drawing the eye inexorably towards them. In the dim light, I could just barely see her skin through the fabric. Her full breasts, her pink nipples, her ponytail of red hair, they all beckoned to me, teased me, compelling me to follow this temptress.

"Follow me sweetie," she instructed, turning around and leading me out of the room. I followed eagerly, animated by my lust, barely aware of my own legs moving as I focused on her lithe body in front of me, her firm bottom swinging before me like a pendulum. She sauntered up to a door and opened it, inviting me inside.

I stepped into the room. A shower stood against one wall, its walls glass, its door invitingly open. She followed me in and softly closed the door, before resting her arms on my shoulders. She brought her lips against my ear and huskily whispered, "I need to undress you. Is that alright?"

An electric shock thundered down my spine. I nodded, keeping my eyes straight ahead. She grinned and moved behind me, removing my arms from the sleeves of my jacket, before folding it neatly and placing it to the side. With meticulous care, she took off the rest of my clothes, piece by piece, except for my mask. Her tender ministrations made me feel like a sultan returning home to his harem. Her lavender perfume was pure intoxication. I stepped out of my shoes as she slowly undid each button on my jacket, pressing her ample breasts against my chest as she worked. She got down onto her knees before me and deftly undid the button on my pants. I gazed down at her cleavage as she pulled down my khakis, goose bumps erupting along my arms, fantasies tempestuously running through my mind.

Her face sat just inches from my cock, now eagerly straining against my boxers. She looked into my eyes and delicately ran her fingertip up and down its length, licking her lips. She grabbed my underwear on either side and tugged it down, a fraction of an inch at a time, so slowly, until I stood completely naked before her.

She stood up, keeping her body against mine as she did so, her hard nipples grazing against me. Keeping her eyes locked onto mine, she wordlessly undid her robe and let it drop to the floor. My eyes widened and my heart quickened at the sight before me. I breathed deeply, almost reverently. For the first time, her body lay before me, completely exposed. Her pert, round breasts pointed out proudly towards me. Her nipples, two small, pink peaks, jutted out from her chest. I reached out to touch her, but she grasped my wrist, shook her head, and with a cute smile, led me into the shower. "I need to bathe you first," she explained.

She turned the faucet, and soon steaming hot water rained down upon the both of us. Her wet hair fell onto her shoulder. She pressed her moist body against me and rested her head on my collarbone, nuzzling her face against my chest, her hands resting on me. I took her into my arms and pulled her against me, my stiff cock nestled between her warm, firm thighs, so close to my paradise, so close to ecstasy. She moaned softly. Our lips met. She returned my affections passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply. I grabbed her firm behind and was rewarded with a coquettish giggle.

We broke apart. I felt as though heaven itself had been stolen away from me. She glanced down briefly towards my crotch, her eyes wide with amazed excitement and a little blush sets on her cheeks. She smiled and squirted a large dollop of soap into her hands and began lathering my body, caressing my chest and arms. Her nimble hands rubbed my sore muscles, massaging my stress away while she personally cleaned me, covering my body with the most delectably aromatic fragrance.

She turned me around so I could no longer see her. Water poured onto my chest. My heart thundered in my chest as I waited for the next sensation. Suddenly, I felt the firm pressure of her breasts against my back, her soft skin slick and soapy. "Relax, and let me take care of you, babe," she cooed. She rubbed her breasts against me, using herself as a washcloth, pampering me with her breasts. I could feel her pebble-hard peaks rubbing in slow, steady circles against my skin. Her crotch pressed against my behind. I closed my eyes and let my worries drain out of me, allowing her to partially support my weight as I handed myself over to her entirely.

Her hands reached further down, exploring my body, down from my chest, past my abdomen. I began to pant, my heart pounding as her fingertips came closer and closer. I squirmed helplessly, mentally begging her to grab me.

Finally, her hands found their prize. Both of her hands wrapped around my thick, hard shaft. A moan escaped from between my gritted teeth. My knees felt weak. The glorious feeling of her small hands gripping my manhood sent waves of pleasure through my body, as though she had plugged me into an electrical socket. New sensations flowed into me as she slid her hands along my cock, going up and down, so slowly, her grip firm and tight, making sure that every last inch of my cock was sufficiently clean. Continuing to stroke with one hand, her other hand reached down below and gently fondled my balls, palming them, caressing them tenderly. I groaned. The twin pleasures of one hand pumping my dick while the other kneading my balls brought me to the brink of orgasm, nearly overwhelming me.

She released her grip. My cock throbbed desperately, begging her for release. She smirked inscrutably behind her mask and turned off the water. I stood there: naked, wet, panting. She took a towel and began drying me off delicately, as though she were afraid I might break. Every inch of my body was explored as she made sure she got every last drop of water off of my flesh, patting me down softly until I was completely dried. "Now," she whispered, "we can begin your massage."

She led me out of the room, both of us still nude except for our masks. We reached another door, which she opened for me, welcoming me in. The room was small, and lit by dozens of candles. Their orange glow flickered against the walls. Our shadows danced in their romantic glow. A massage table stood in the middle of the room, covered with a single, white sheet. "Lie down," she instructed me.

I climbed onto the table, lay down face-first, and rested my head upon my crossed arms. I watched her naked body as she walked over to a nearby stand, filled with ornate jars and bottles. Her plump cheeks beckoned. My fingers fiddled briefly as I contemplated whether or not I should... I leaned over and firmly spanked her bottom. She started and turned to me. "Hmmm, how naughty... Have patience, baby. You'll get your turn soon enough..."

She selected a bottle and poured a small amount of oil into her palm. She rubbed it between both hands, warming it, before coming back to me. She climbed onto the table and straddled my upper thighs. Her weight on my body couldn't be ignored. I tried to make myself more comfortable, but I couldn't put her out of my mind, and my cock soon began growing against the sheets. Her palms moved across my back in slow, broad strokes as she coated me in soft, expensive oil. Her fingertips played along the length of my body, moving like figure skaters.

She leaned down and massaged my shoulders, her thumbs circling against my muscles. Her breasts softly bounced against my back, coming into contact with my flesh each time she leaned forward. Her pussy felt warm against my body. My knots vanished against her expert touch. She kneaded me like clay, pressing me into the table. I almost felt as though I were melting onto the sheets.

She got off the table and stood in front of me. Her breasts swung slightly as she took first one arm, then the other, into her grip, pulling along its length with both hands, alternating. Next, she took my hand between hers and compressed the joints of my fingers, working the tension out of them.

She poured more oil into her hands and made her way behind my legs. With encouraging strokes of my thighs, she slowly parted my legs. I wondered what she could see from behind me. How exposed was I? Was I completely on display? Could she see my hard cock? I bit my lower lip and wondered what she was thinking... Was she turned on? Aroused? Intrigued? With each stroke, her hands drew closer and closer to my manhood. Her fingertips were a mere hair's breadth away. I gripped the sheet tightly with both hands in anticipation as she came nearer and nearer with each caress.

Her fingers brushed against the head of my swollen cock. It felt like her fingertip had been a live wire. I quivered and gasped. She giggled. "Oops! Sorry... Oh! My, my...it looks like you're ready for the other side, aren't you? Why don't you turn over, and I'll see if I can't relieve some of that tension."

She stepped back a bit to give me room as I turned over onto my back. I was breathing deeply. I was aroused. I was eager for more. I couldn't bear this torture much longer. Her eyes widened at the sight of my huge, thick cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling, its flesh hot and red. Her masked face gazed at it in awe for a few moments, her eyes dazzling beneath the red and gold mask, before she regained her composure.

She sauntered over to my head and leaned over me as she massaged my chest and shoulders. Her breasts hung above my face like ripe fruit, full and heavy, ready to be savored. Her hands moved further down my body and her breasts came closer and closer to my lips. The temptation became irresistible.

I reached up and took one of her nipples between my lips, sucking on her firm flesh. She moaned softly. I took more of her into my mouth, swirling my tongue around her areola, suckling her nipple, licking her breast. Her knees went weak. She held onto the table for support. I took her other breast into my mouth, holding the other firmly. Her hard nipple pressed firmly against my palm. She moaned my name, then again, more loudly. Our eyes looked into each others' through the masks, both of us filled with lust, both of us gasping for air.

She made her way between my legs, crawling up onto the table on her arms and knees like a wild feline. She wrapped her hand around my shaft and began to lick the tip. Short, quick licks, over and over, caressing the head of my cock while her hand lazily stroked my shaft up and down. Her attention moved downward, and she slowly licked my cock from base to tip. My cock throbbed in her grip. I gripped the sheet tightly in both hands. Pleasure surged through my body. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to shut out the entire world except for her hands and my cock, focusing entirely on her slowly bringing me to orgasm.

She locked her eyes onto mine and took my shaft into her mouth, wrapping her lips around my cock. I watched in amazement as the tip of my manhood completely vanished between her lips. Her tongue danced around my shaft. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she sucked my cock. Her head bobbed up and down along my hard shaft. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this gorgeous woman taking my cock into her mouth, sucking it, licking it. I groaned, unable to keep my pleasure inside myself any longer. I squirmed on the table, but she kept my cock firmly between her lips. She held my shaft while her tongue rapidly flicked across my head. Her tongue massaged the underside of my shaft, undulating against my hard flesh. My hips bucked as I tried to force my cock deeper inside her, but she playfully pulled away, parrying each of my thrusts.

"Are you ready for your happy ending?"

"Yes…" I moaned.

"Good." She inched forward, climbing onto my lap. The moist lips of her pussy pressed against my rigid shaft. Her thighs straddled my waist. She raised herself up and took hold of my cock, rubbing it against herself, before slowly guiding it into her wet, tight pussy.

We gasped simultaneously as I entered her. Her hot body wrapped tightly around me. I held her hips steady as she began to ride my cock, slowly at first, but getting quicker and quicker. I grabbed her firm ass, guiding her along as we made love.

She moaned loudly. Her breasts jiggled hypnotically as she bounced. Her rosy cheeks. Her blue eyes looking at me with so much passion, love and desire. So intense. She was so beautiful... I reached up and cupped her pert tits, pinching her pebble-hard nipples between my fingers. We were both close; I could feel it. Nothing would keep me from my goal. I wanted nothing more in the world than her at just that moment. No one else, I knew, could ever satisfy me like she could.

My pleasure grew, larger and larger, until it threatened to overwhelm me. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and surrendered. She moaned loudly, her nails clawing my chest. Her pussy gripped my manhood tightly. Her body quivered on top of me. My hips bucked violently as my cock spasmed inside her. Cum gushed out of me as bolts of pleasure shot through my body.

Exhausted, satiated, she collapsed on top of me, my manhood still inside her. Our hearts pounded to one beat, our bodies both gasping, both dewed with sweat. I lifted the mask off of her face and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of my beloved Claire. I kissed her deeply, passionately. "That was amazing, honey."

* * *

><p><strong>For once the girls have to be the dominant in this pleasant situations ;) and finally our lovely Claire unleashed her wild side taking the control over Leon. It was a real pleasure for me writing this story, I just love this beautiful and sexy redhead. Lucky Leon :**

**So thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
